Zekamu Asuka
__TOC__ Overview Zekamu completed his quest for revenge against the Mist shinobi who killed his brother, eventually discovering that his own father murdered his sibling. After joining The Espada, the six-tailed weasel, Raijuu, was sealed into Zekamu by Shadow Uchiha.Forum Thread Appearance Zekamu's head is round and topped with short, spiky blond hair. There is a scar across his face that runs diagonally from his forehead to his chin, a souvenir he received on the day his brother was murdered. Zekamu wears his village's headband on his left arm just above a shuriken pouch and over a black t-shirt with ripped sleeves. He has a tattoo of 愛 on his right shoulder blade, another reminder of his brother's passing. His hands are outfitted with a pair of holed gloves that improve his grip. He carries a katana named Kib in a sheath on his back. He wears a pair of pants that have been ripped all over. A wolf's head, his family crest, is visible on the right knee. On the same leg he's got another pouch for storing kunai. His legs are scarred from close calls in countless battles with enemy ninjas. Personality Zekamu is a fairly nice guy unless you make him angry, though he doesn't get mad unless you mention the Hidden Mist Village or his brother. His goal is to take revenge on the Mist shinobi who killed his sibling. They're the reason he is the way he is. He'll do what ever it takes to kill them with his own hands. He has many friends in his home village. He loses them all the time though because he's tried to kill them before. He's even accidentally killed one of his teammates before because they were after Mist ninja. Normally he won't listen to anybody and just attacks the enemy when he sees them. His teammates always tried to stop him, but to no avail. Zekamu is true to his village's ninja and would never do anything to them. He would give his life for them like the ninja before him. He wants to become part of the ANBU, and will do anything to help his village. He will protect it no matter what the cost may be. Background Zekamu Asuka is a member of the highly revered Asuka clan from the Hidden Rock Village. They are masters of Wind Release techniques and have a few special techniques that they created themselves like the Wind Release: Invisible Wall. The Asuka clan has protected Iwagakure no Sato countless times. Zekamu is his parents' last son and therefore is the youngest clan member. Zekamu grew up without his parents because he lost his temper one night and he killed them both without realizing what had happened. His brother Kibno ended up raising him instead, but it wasn't to last. There was a bloody war between the Hidden Rock Village and the Hidden Mist Village, and Kibno was killed in one of the many border conflicts. Zekamu killed his first enemy during this war, but it wouldn't be enough. He wanted revenge for his older brother. He searched night and day to locate his brother's killers and eventually found one that he has been tracking for three years since without an opportunity to kill him. Zekamu caught up and fought him once, but he was outmatched and nearly killed. Only the timely arrival of allied Sand ninja spared his life. The Hidden Rock Village was furious with Zekamu because Hidden Mist was currently at peace with them and Zekamu was threatening the newfound stability, but Zekamu didn't care. He wants revenge no matter what. Abilities As the jinchuuriki of the six-tails, Zekamu possesses additional chakra and recovers from injuries faster. Notes Category:Characters